All I've Left Behind
by snowinsideways
Summary: A young girl gets her life turned around when she's brought to Castanet to start anew. Will she find love and friendship, or will she run away again? (Pairing undecided.)
"Anywhere is better than here. Goddess knows I need a better life."

Those are the words that changed my life. My name is Aubree Winters, and I'm a runaway. I'm running away from an abusive life in a broken home.

With every hit I took, I grew stronger. With every harsh word and insult, my heart turned to stone. I learned to tune everything out, sure, but this is no way to live. I'm finally 18, so I just as well escape. I need to get out and make a life for myself.

I ran along the dark, moonlit streets, turning and following the twisting cobblestone alleyways. I finally skidded to a stop, after running so hard my throat was burning and my head was pounding like a drum. I collapsed against the building beside me, breathing heavily to catch my breath.

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" I heard a voice timidly call out to me. I look up and see a pair of Ruby eyes staring with such concern into my Emerald eyes. I start stuttering as if I forgot how to speak, and I guess it quickly becomes obvious I am far from okay. The fashionable-looking man extends a hand out towards me. I take it and he pulls me up. "My, my! You look tuckered out! And its so late out. Come, lets get you inside and fed!"

Not sure what to do, I just silently follow behind the kind stranger. He leads me into a fancy looking hotel, and I am in awe. This place is so fancy! There's a crystal chandelier, beautiful rugs and drapes, beautiful paintings lining the walls, and even more beautiful people bustling around the lobby. The aroma of delicious smelling food hits my sinuses and I try to hide the growling of my stomach and the watering of my mouth. I don't want to seem rude and unruly and embarrass my savior. Especially since he seems to be of such high caliber...

"Come, come, come! This waaay~. " he cheerfully says as he leads me to an elevator. He's taking me to his room? I hope he doesn't think I'm THAT kind of girl...

The elevator dings until we reach the 6th floor. The doors open, and he grabs my wrist again and leads me down the hall. He unlocks a door and we silently enter the room. He claps twice and the lights flicker on, and he turns to me and smiles.

"Alright, I heard your stomach screaming at me down in the lobby. You must be famished darling! I'll call up room service for you, and bring you a glass of water. You just sit here and let me deal with that! You relax. You are safe now." And he skipped off into a room connected to this one. I take a minute to breathe. I put my head in my hands and sigh. At least I'm safe for now... I run a hand through my long, wavy, auburn hair. I just don't want to wear out my welcome with this... new guy. I don't even know his name. How safe am I reall-

"Alright I'm back. Here is your water, and room service is on the way. Now!" he clasped his hands together. "My name is Julius! I'm here because I was visiting for my cousin's wedding. She NEEDED my advice for how to decorate, trust me. Ugh. That girl is clueless! I, obviously, have an eye for fashion, yes?" he started giggling as the door bell rang. He rushed to the door and greeted room service. He brought me my tray straight to where I was sitting, and put it on my lap. "Eat up, darling!" he danced off back into the other room.

I am so glad he was not in there when I ate. I was so hungry, it was almost as if I forgot what table manners were. I tore into that pasta and cake like a lion tearing into a gazelle. I cleaned myself up and put my tray aside. Time to find this guy again... or find out about him. I decided to snoop around the room.

He definetly had an eye for fashion, he wasn't lying there. Beautiful outfits and designs were strewn around 3 suitcases at the foot of the large double bed. It seems as though he just got here... or is just about to leave. Most of his things seem to be packed up. I hear shuffling, and fly like a bat out of hell back to where I was seated. He comes back in.

"So, Julius... why did you help me? You don't even know me..." I croak out. I needed to know. I'm just some random girl on the street. He seems to be some rich fashionista. I have nothing to offer him in return for his kindness.

"You looked distressed and like you were running. Its a big city! Who knows if yiu were being chased out of that scary, dirty alley! Admit it, hun. You needed my help." He gave me a look and put his hand on his hip. "What IS your name anyway? And what were you doing? What's wrong? Tell. Me. Everything." He finished by pulling up a chair and slamming his hands on his knees, leaning towards me, ready to listen intently.

"My name is Aubree. I just turned 18 today and..."

"Happy birthday darling! Oh, um. Sorry. Continue."

"I come from a poor, abusive, and just bad household. I decided to run away. I want to make a new life for myself..."

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"OOOOHHH AUBREE! You poor thing!" Julius dramatically sobbed into my shoulder. I returned his embrace awkwardly. He was such a nice guy, and overemotional to boot... he finally pulled away, and stood up straight. He slammed his fist into his hand and looked at me, determination sparked in his eyes. "You are coming home with me!"

His words took a minute to hit me. Go home with him?! But he barely knows me!

"Aubree, I see that look you're giving me. But hear me out. I live on a nice, small coastal town. Castanet. Its a really nice, prosperous place. Its beautiful and the people are kind and honest. I live alone anyway, so until you get on your feet staying with me would not be a problem. This is best. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Julius. I graciously accept. Thank you."

Goddess guided me to a new life.


End file.
